Silverblossom
"Stormstar was the bravest, strongest cat I ever met. He was the best mate any she-cat could ask for, and a wonderful father. I already miss him dearly, but one day we'll hunt together once more in StarClan." —Silverblossom during Stormstar's vigil in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 Silverblossom is a silver spotted she-cat with ice blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Silverblossom is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Silverblossom is listed under Allegiance Update 3 and Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Maplepaw. Silverblossom is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Allegiance Update 7 as a queen of ShadowClan, the mother of Stormstar's kits: Dewkit and Diamondkit. Silverblossom is listed under Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 17 At the gathering, Stormstar's eyes are shining as he announces that his mate, Silverblossom, has given birth to two healthy kits: Dewkit and Diamondkit. He pauses as some cats murmur congratulations to him. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Silverblossom is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Copperpaw. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Silverblossom is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Copperpaw. - Chapter 1 Silverblossom and Maplefur are seen leading their apprentices toward the thorn tunnel. Copperpaw bounces alongside her and asks what they're learning today. She looks at him in amusement and says she thinks it's time they went over some battle moves. Diamondpaw's eyes widen nervously, and she asks Maplefur if they'll be doing that too. The four head out into the forest. - Chapter 2 Depthwater is organizing patrols and asks Crowmask to lead a patrol to remark the WindClan border with Ashcloud, Rosebreeze, Silverblossom, and Copperpaw. All but Silverblossom go to the deputy, and Crowmask sees her sitting with Copperpaw, calling her again and telling her that Copperpaw can come as well. Silverblossom says something to Copperpaw before padding over and reminding Depthwater that Stormstar said it was alright if they had the apprentices assessments today, adding that they were about to leave. Depthwater is embarrassed and apologizes for forgetting, and she purrs that it's alright. Depthwater recalls that Stormstar is going with them, looking past her to see the clan leader stepping out of his den. Silverblossom nods and says that he wanted to oversee the apprentices assessments. Depthwater dips his head and tells her he's sure the apprentices will do very well. As Silverblossom turns away, Copperpaw, Timberpaw, Flamepaw, Bloomfire, Milkblaze, Bluerain, and Stormstar await her return. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear Silverblossom's distant yowl "Hold it off!", and more shrieks and snarls. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Stormstar is crouched in front of one fox while Silverblossom bites its tail. Stormstar and Silverblossom take turns swiping at the fox. When Rainheart yowls that Timberpaw needs help, Stormstar shoots a panicked look at her and tells her to go. Silverblossom looks at him in bewilderment and ducks just before the fox bites her ear, starting to protest, but Stormstar yells at her to go again before going to help Timberpaw. When the fox chases after Stormstar, Silverblossom shrieks his name and stares after him in horror. Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave, and Silverblossom asks what he's talking about, glaring at him in bewilderment as she says they need to help Stormstar, as he can't fight the fox alone. Milkblaze meets her gaze and tells her sorrowfully that Stormstar knows that. She stares back at him as though struggling to understand what he's saying, then hangs her head and lets out a sob of grief. Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave. Silverblossom gently nudges Timberpaw, her voice cracking as she tells him that they need to hurry. Timberpaw blinks at her, in shock as she gently guides him away from the tree and wraps her tail around him. As they head back through the trees toward camp, Silverblossom is sobbing, her ears flat with grief. Every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 The cats are quiet as they slowly enter the camp. Milkblaze has his tail gently rested around Silverblossom as she sits, her head hung in grief. When Depthwater asks Milkblaze to explain what happened, he gives Silverblossom a concerned look before he leaves her side to join Rainheart at the front of the crowd. As the cats wonder where Stormstar is, at the mention of her mate, Silverblossom hangs her head and chokes out a sob of grief, and that's enough for most cats to realize what happened. After Milkblaze explains how Stormstar died, Diamondpaw lets out a wail of grief. Silverblossom pulls her close with one paw, and Dewpaw joins them, pressing his head into his mother's fur. As the cats gather for Stormstar's vigil, Silverblossom, Dewpaw, and Diamondpaw are closest to the meeting rock, their expressions filled with sorrow. After Depthwater speaks, Hawkfeather gently prompts Silverblossom, asking if she'd like to speak. She gives a small nod and slowly steps forward, looking distant. She says that Stormstar was the bravest, strongest cat she's ever met. She rasps that he was the best mate any she-cat could ask for, and a wonderful father. She already misses him dearly, but knows that one day they'll hunt together again in StarClan. Rainheart feels sorrow pierce his heart at her words. He silently notes that she's right. It won't be easy, but one day they'll be together again. He thinks there's peace in knowing that. Rainheart awakes to sobbing. He goes into the clearing and feels a pang of sadness when he sees what's happening. Silverblossom is trying to push her way through the thorn runnel while Crowmask, Dewpaw, and Diamondpaw block her. Silverblossom sobs as she begs them to let her go find Stormstar's body, as it isn't right, and he shouldn't be buried. Crowmask gently pushes her back with a paw and tells her that the fox would have slaughtered him and she wouldn't want to see him like that. Dewpaw agrees, his eyes filled with heartache as he stares at his distressed mother and adds that they have to remember Stormstar as he was, as it's what he would want. As she gives up and slumps into a sitting position, hanging her head, Dewpaw and Diamondpaw press against her reassuringly. As Rainheart asks Dewpaw how Bluerain is, he casts Silverblossom a sympathetic look. During Flamepaw, Timberpaw, and Copperpaw's naming ceremony, Silverblossom sits beside Milkblaze. Though she tries to look happy for her apprentice, her eyes are still dull with grief for Stormstar. When Timberpaw asks to be named Timberstorm in honor of Stormstar, Silverblossom's eyes flood with emotion as she watches him. - Chapter 4 It's noted that Snakekit wasn't the only loss in ShadowClan. Just after Deserve, Boost, and Song were taken into the clan, a badger attack cost Silverblossom her life. Dewpaw and Diamondpaw grieved deeply for her, so soon after the death of Stormstar. Rainheart thinks that she's with Stormstar now, and they're hunting together in StarClan, just as Silverblossom said they would. - Chapter 5 When Cougarfoot's patrol follows the fox scent to an abandoned badger den, Rainheart remembers with a start that it belonged to the badger that killed Silverblossom several moons ago. - Chapter 6 When Rainheart sits in the mouth of the fox den, he remembers how Silverblossom grieved deeply for Stormstar when he died. Now they were together in StarClan. He silently notes that that'll be he and Poppywing very soon. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Silverblossom is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "What are you talking about? We have to help Stormstar! He can't fight that fox alone!" -Silverblossom to Milkblaze when he says they have to leave in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 2 - "Stormstar was the bravest, strongest cat I ever met. He was the best mate any she-cat could ask for, and a wonderful father. I already miss him dearly, but one day we'll hunt together once more in StarClan." -Silverblossom during Stormstar's vigil in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 - "Let me go find him! This isn't right! He should be buried." -Silverblossom trying to leave the camp to find Stormstar's body in "Rainheart's Love", chapter 3 Gallery Silverblossom.JPG|Silverblossom's design Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters